creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stonepony
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the An Encounter in a Cheap Motel page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:31, November 23, 2014 (UTC) M4R Just a tip, you can use this template as opposed to making a header. (Additionally when you mark a story for review, could you remove the other categories? (We do that to quarantine it in a sense while we review it.) I already took care of it with The Neighborhood and will review it in a bit. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:56, December 2, 2014 (UTC) More tips You can use this template as opposed to copy/pasting the url onto your user page. Story Title Here It makes it a bit easier to read/a little more aesthetic. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:00, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Penpal Hey, Just to let you know, if you change the "Penpal" on your user page to "Penpal", it will appear as a link instead of plain text. If you'd prefer, I'd be happy to change this for you. Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:18, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Editing Advice I have been looking over your edits and I have noticed a small issue with some of your edits. At times when you edit a story, you remove the categories that were attached to the story. Unless it is mis-categorized or you are tagging in with "Marked for Review", this is not necessary. Just something for you to be on the lookout for when fixing the grammar in a story. Other than that, most of your edits are very helpful. Keep up the good work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:07, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :It could be just an odd occurrence, I notice it doesn't happen with every story you edit, but every once in a while. In most stories, categories appear at the bottom of the page (or the right side depending on your web format and look like this in editor mode: Category:Ghosts It's no big issue, just something to be aware of when you're editing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:31, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Are you by any chance using source mode when you edit. (Or are you using visual editor?) It should say on the editing screen. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:28, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Think I found the cause of the problem. (Sorry for the late response.) You should be doing your editing in source mode. In visual editor, this error can pop up from time to time. To make it easier, you can change your preferences to make it the preferred editor when you go to edit a story. It'll take some getting used to, but it'll help out in the long-run. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:59, January 6, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Story Hey, My 3rd installment in the Tobt series, Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation is posted. Please check it out. Banningk1979 (talk) 18:49, April 8, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter Hey, Just wanted to let you know I finished my latest chapter in the Tobit series, Tobit: Theory of Two. If you get a chance, please check it out and leave me some feedback. Thanks, Banningk1979 (talk) 23:14, May 17, 2015 (UTC)